For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic
by TyTyRichards
Summary: When Harry Potter runs into a 13-year-old girl, his life decides to take a rather crazy turn, follow Harry as he tries to go along with life with an orange-haired beauty... Harry/Not-Really-OC-But-She-Wasn't-In-The-Series-S o-I-Just-Put-Her-As-OC, Hermione/Ginny? Ron Bashing, Dumbledore On Harry's Side, DarkHarry? Please read, I'm quite horrible at summaries. Review! 4th Year
1. Sidewalks, Blood, and Witches

_**Hmmm... For my fans who follow HPGG, and I never got that chapter to you the next day, I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to write with a broken hand, haha. So I'm gonna take a break from that, and give this a shot! I can't put all the things I want into the summary, so basically, this is gonna be a Harry/Not-Really-OC, ((you'll find out why later)) with a possible Hermione/Ginny, with a few others that i haven't decided on yet, and Harry will grow to be powerful, smart, and possibly dark. So, just hang with me, as I'm not a strong story starter, but it'll get better as we go along! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry Potter walked around the neighborhood of Privet Drive, trying to avoid Dudley and his gang. While meandering around the neighborhood, he started thinking about the previous year, and how he had rescued the mass murderer, Sirius Black, from going back to Azkaban. Well, it was really his godfather, and he was framed and turned out to be innocent after all, but the real mass-murderer, Peter Pettigrew escaped from capture, transforming into a rat and escaping through crack in the wall, leaving Sirius to be wanted.

He got so caught up in his thoughts, he ended up running into some unknown figure, and they both fell to the ground, and Harry looked over to see who he got tripped up over, when his jaw dropped when he looked at the person, it was one of the prettiest girls Harry had ever seen!

She was a redhead, although nothing like the Weasleys, it was more of a bright orange, in contrast to the usual fire-red hair that the Weasleys all shared. She had amazingly green eyes, rivaling his own, and a tall, slim build that shouted sexy. She was also wearing some very attractive clothes. A tight fitting white and black shirt, along with black jeans and emerald green converse shoes, much like her own eyes.

She grabbed at her head as it had hit the hard concrete, and gave a loud cry, as the pain stung her. "Merlin… I'm so sorry!" Harry cried out, rushing over to this mysterious beauty, and pulling her into a sitting position.

"It's- it's okay… Just a bump." She said in a beautiful voice, much like her own features.

"Really, because judging from the blood leaking from your head, it seems a bit more than a bump." Harry said, tearing off a bit of his old, ragged shirt and gently dabbing it against her head, wiping the blood away.

"It was my fault… I wasn't even paying attention." The girl said.

Harry had to stifle a laugh, "No it wasn't. It wasn't even close to your fault. I wasn't paying attention myself."

She gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. The girl slowly stood up, wobbling gently as she did, "Are you sure your okay?" Harry asked nervously, feeling rather bad about what had happened, as he was the main cause.

The girl grinned at him, and said, "Judging from the blood leaking from my head, no I'm not. You should help me walk home."

Harry smiled faintly as he walked over to her, and put her arm around him, gently starting to walk home. "So, my random stranger, who are you?" The girl asked, hobbling the way to her house.

Harry answered back, "Harry… Harry Potter, and you are?"

The girl looked back at him with those pretty eyes, and said, "I'm Haley. Haley Williams."

Harry nodded, and concentrated on keeping most of her weight centered on him. The girl named Haley laughed after a second saying, "You know, I just hit my head, and got a bit dizzy. I didn't fall and cut off my leg."

Harry blushed slightly and let go of her arm, and they started walking side by side. Harry tried to start a conversation, by saying; "I haven't seen you around here before… Are you new?"

Haley nodded and said, "Yeah… My parents decided to move here from Mississippi, which is in America. It really sucks; I didn't want to at all. My friends and I had started a band and everything."

Harry nodded slowly, "Really? What instrument did you play?"

Grinning at him, Haley replied, "I played a very complicated instrument, called my voice..."

"You any good?"

She smiled and said, "I'm not that bad, but I wouldn't consider myself good."

Harry smiled again, "You should sing something for me. I am walking you home, after all."

Haley just smiled, "Maybe another time… It would kinda suck for me to be singing, and suddenly my head-blood drips into my mouth. It would kinda ruin the song, don't you think?"

Harry laughed and nodded. They reached the end of the street, and Haley pointed up to a small, green house that contrasted from the utterly boring street of white houses, almost all of them the same. "Well, this is mine… I don't suppose that you'd wanna come inside and help me get this all cleaned up?"

Harry shrugged and nodded, saying, "Sure. I'm not doing anything else right now, and it's honestly the least I can do, as I did cause you to fall."

Playfully hitting him on the arm, she said, "You prat, it wasn't your fault. We both weren't paying attention. How about that?"

Shrugging, he said, "I'll take it. Sounds better than it being my fault."

Haley just giggled, and walked inside, with Harry following closely, "My parents aren't at home, they usually work pretty late." Harry nodded idly, and walked over to her couch, and slowly sat down on it.

When Haley returned, she had a small box in her hands, and she sat down onto the couch, and said, "Okay, so what I need you to do, is simply wipe away the blood, and hold the mirror so I can put on my bandage." She said, holding a paper towel out to him, and a small mirror. Harry nodded, and started dabbing at the blood gently, careful to not press to hard on her wound, and when he finished, he held the mirror easily enough so she could press the bandage onto her head.

"Thank you; Harry, I was wondering… could I give you my phone number?"

Harry paled slightly as he remembered earlier in the summer when Ron tried to call him over the phone, and Vernon having to pick it up, which later earned him a very bad beating.

"Uhm…. I'm sorry, but my relatives don't really… Approve of me having people call the house."

Harry felt horrible when he saw the reaction on her face as he said that, and thinking quickly, he said, "But I have a bird! She can send letters!"

"You mean like the pigeons they used in the old days?"

Smiling, Harry said, "Yeah, exactly like that..."

"Cool! But I don't have one, so I don't know if it would work."

"You could just use mine. It works both ways."

Haley's face lit up as she said, "Really? I'd love to use that! It's much better than talking on the phone! I can feel like a princess, writing to my prince."

Blushing beet-red, Harry replied, "Uh, yeah! S-something like t-that!"

Still giggling, suddenly, an owl rushed in through the open window in the kitchen, and dropped a letter in Haley's lap, to which she said, "That was quick..."

"I didn't-" He stopped when he saw the address on the letter: Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was even more surprised when Haley blurted out, "It's about fricken' time!" Before her hand shot up to her mouth, covering it and her eyes widening, "Harry- I…"

Harry composed himself (or at least he seemed like it) and slowly said, "Haley… It's okay."

He stood up slowly, and pulled out his wand, while saying, "I know exactly what you are. I'm a wizard, just like you... Erm.. Witch- I mean, I'm a wizard, and you're a witch!" He finished, giving a small smile before sliding his wand back into his pocket, and sat back down.

Staring at him, Haley attempted to comprehend that there was other wizards in the world, not just in America, before breaking into a laugh and letting her hand fall to the couch, "Oh thank god." She whispered, the look of shock and awe showing on her very pretty face.

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach when she smiled, but then he had ended up looking at his watch, and said, "As much as I would love to stay and talk with my new witch friend, I really, really have to go home," he said, offering her an apologetic smile.

She nodded with understanding and stood up, "Okay... But I'm expecting a letter from you, Mr. Potter... We have much to talk about then!"

Harry laughed and nodded, saying, "I promise, it'll be the first thing that I do."

Haley grinned at him and nodded, gave him a small hug, and showed him the door, glad to finally have a friend that not only knew about the magical world, but was actively in it!

She assumed that he was going to the same school as her, so she wasn't worried, and she knew that she had made a lifelong friend.

* * *

_**Well, I think I'm gonna write this for a while, and take a break from my other fic, Harry Potter and the Great Granger... I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it! And for all the folks that didn't get my obvious references, this is the same Haley Williams that is in Paramore, but I changed it so that she's a witch, and Harry's friend. Combining one of my favourite band singers, and my favourite stores ever seemed like a good idea, so this should be an interesting road! As I said before, I hope you enjoy this. I'm gonna try and follow a weekly update schedule, but no promises. I'm a horrible procrastinator XD. Until next time, PEACE MY READERS! -EpicTy11**_


	2. You Want To Come With Me?

_**J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter affiliated things, and I don't own Haley Williams, because that's slavery and slavery is wrong. All I own is the plot idea and course...**_

* * *

Harry sat at the small café nervously, wondering if Haley was going to show up. They had been sending letters back and forth a lot since the day they met, and Harry considered Haley a close friend, and his only friend, or at least at Privet Drive. The reason Harry was sitting in the café, was he wanted to ask Haley if she wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him, as he had received the letter asking if he wanted to go with the Weasleys and Hermione a few days ago. He was trying to figure out how to ask her, when a pair of soft hands appeared in front of his eyes, and a pretty voice said, "Guess who?"

"Um… A Death Eater?"

"Yep! Prepare to die, Mr. Potter." The lady's voice said, clearly holding back a laugh

"Darn. I was going to ask someone an important question!" He said, smiling.

"Tell me this question, and I might let you live!" She said, trying to do a commanding voice, but failing miserably.

"Ugh, okay. I wanted to know if Haley Williams wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup with me and my friends' and their family…" Harry said, chuckling lightly. The hands disappeared quickly, and were replaced by an excited red-headed girl. "

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm not Sirius Black. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you!" Harry said playfully.

Haley smacked his arm none too gently, "Ass. But are you really serious?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I asked them and they said it was all right. They're always ready to meet other wizards, or witches." He said, shrugging, and looking at his fingernails.

"Of course I want to go!" Haley said.

Haley was one of the biggest Quidditch fans Harry had ever met, with her favourite team being the American Dragons.

"Who's playing? I was moving when the Quarter-Finals were going down."

"I think its Bulgaria vs. Ireland. Ireland killed the Dragons in the Semi-Finals."

Haley's face fell slightly, "Oh well… I figured they wouldn't make it this year. Thomas Richards is one of the worst seekers the Dragons had ever had."

Harry laughed, "Well, then they'd lose the Cup anyway, Victor Krum is Bulgaria's seeker, and he's gonna mop the floor with Ireland."

Haley laughed and nodded, "Probably… It's sad, but so true."

A waitress walked up to the table Harry and Haley were sitting at, and smiled at the couple, and asked if they wanted anything to drink, and Harry shrugged and looked at Haley, "You want anything?"

"Yeah… I'll have a large Coke." Haley said, looking at the waitress.

"Then I guess I'll have an Iced Tea." Harry said, looking at her, "As long as you're paying."

"I thought the gentlemen always paid!" Haley said playfully, grinning at Harry.

"They usually do! But I wasn't the one who wanted anything at first." Harry shot back, laughing at Haley.

"Fine. I'll pay. You're paying next time."

Harry laughed and just nodded, and waited for their drinks to come. They discussed various things while they waited, such as the upcoming match, what the Weasleys were like, if Harry had a lot of friends, and those kinds of things. Their drinks came rather quickly, and Harry was cut off from telling Haley about his second year battle with the Basilisk, much to Haley's disappointment. Harry had told her all about Hogwarts, and more specifically, his battles and misfortunes while attending the school. He was rather conflicted about how he felt about the school.

"If that crap happened to me, I think I'd withdraw." Haley said, after Harry finished telling his first year battle.

"I can't though. You have to have parents that are willing to sign the papers, or become emancipated."

Haley shook her head, "No, the student themself can sign them out of the school, if they want to. It was created so that the kids who lived in muggle foster homes could get out, without alerting the non-magical workers of the foster home."

Harry nodded, "Makes sense, I suppose."

Haley smiled, "Of course it does, that's why it was created."

Harry sipped his drink, "Is it alright if you go to the Cup? With your mum, I mean."

"Yeah… I don't think my mum cares. I could get run over by a truck, and then shot, and she wouldn't care." Haley said, shrugging.  
"Well, I would, so don't try and do any of that." Harry said, winking at her.

Haley blushed and smiled, taking a drink of her Coke, "Thank you." She muttered, looking down.

Harry laughed and stood up, grabbing his drink, "Okay then, I suppose we should go, and get you packed?"

"Sure." Haley took her own drink, and together they walked out of the café, after leaving a few dollars on the table for the drinks.

They walked back to Haley's house, slowly sipping their drinks, but otherwise staying quiet. They reached Haley's house with no problems, and they both walked inside, but the moment they did, a loud crack echoed throughout the house, and Haley was on the ground.

A woman about 35 to 40 stood there, dressed in not much more than rags, and her hair thin and wiry, with her hand slightly red, and raised for another smack. "WHERE WERE YOU?" She shouted angrily, looking at the crumpled figure of Haley on the ground, "I-I was with-with Harry!" She said, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Harry stood there stunned, and not knowing what to do. "YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" She screamed, aiming a kick at Haley, who was still on the ground. But, this was when Harry took action. He ran straight into the kick, stopping it from hitting Haley, but still getting tripped up, and falling to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?!" Haley cried out, looking at Harry, who had fallen next to her. "I think it's called, 'saving you from a world of pain.'"

Harry groaned, clutching his stomach gently. Haley's mother turned toward Harry; "You little piece of-" She stopped and ended up nailing Harry in the stomach with her foot, dressed in a sharp high-heel. Harry cried out in pain, but uttered, "I've had worse beatings from my cousin." He spat, slowly standing up. She aimed to slap him, but didn't get far, as a sudden blast of wind blew throughout the house, with Harry at the epicenter, blowing Haley's mother into the wall, and a table chair into her, knocking her unconscious.

Haley, curiously, wasn't affected at all by this sudden and unintentional blast of magic from Harry, and when she recovered, she found Harry asleep on the floor. "Harry?!" She rushed to his side, and smacked him lightly, trying to wake him up. He spluttered awake, and looked around, cautiously taking in the damage of the surroundings. "Well… that was unexpected." He uttered, letting his head fall onto the carpet.

"W-what the hell was that?" Haley asked, nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time.

"I… Really don't know." Harry said, sitting up slightly, and looking around, "But it sure as hell worked!"

"You destroyed my house." Haley said, biting her lip lightly.

"That's a side effect…" Harry said, slowly lifting up his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise, "Never wear heels…" He muttered, looking down at it.

Haley didn't say anything, but waved a hand over his stomach, saying "Avadicus Reparo," and watching the bruise slowly disappear, much to Harry's surprise.

"Haley! That was illegal!"

Haley shrugged, and said, "Not in America. We are taught that magic is good, and should be taught and used as early as possible. The rule applies for me in Britain." She said, smiling at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "What about your house?"

She stood up, and waved her hand, saying, "Reparo Maximus," and everything flew back to its normal place, but there still was one thing that was out of place.

"What about McBitch?" Harry asked, nodding toward Haley's mother.

"She's still my mom. Be nice." Haley said, nudging him gently, "I guess we just leave her."

Harry nodded, "Well, we should probably pack up now. I think the Weasleys are coming, and I really don't want to be here when she wakes up…" Haley nodded solemnly, and walked up to her room, grabbing a backpack, and when Harry saw, said, "That was quick…"

Haley smiled and said, "I always have it packed. I need to get out of the house sometimes…"

"Oh. Well, the faster the better I guess. Let's go."

The two of them walked back to the Dursleys but when Haley reached for the door, Harry pushed her hand away, and pointed to the window."We go in up there. My uncle won't 'approve' of a girl coming into the house. Or at least with me." Harry said, sighing. He helped Haley climb into the window, and followed suit, easily clambering in through the space.

"And now, we wait." Harry said, grinning.

* * *

_**Woo! That was fun. I love writing, and I love the responses I get from you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and please review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you next week, so bye! -EpicTy**_


End file.
